Since a ceramic filter provided with a zeolite membrane formed on a porous support exhibits superior mechanical strength and durability compared to a polymer membrane, it is suitable for liquid separation and gas separation (For example, reference is made to PCT Laid Open Application 2013/054794 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-136758).
In this context, a technique has been proposed for the storage or transportation in a fixed state of the ceramic filter in packing trays to suppress damage due to vibration.